<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Tango | 探戈 by Alexey_has_been_used</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486191">Tango | 探戈</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexey_has_been_used/pseuds/Alexey_has_been_used'>Alexey_has_been_used</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Ares - Fandom, 恋与制作人 | Liàn Yǔ Zhì Zuò Rén | Mr. Love: Queen's Choice (Video Game), 许墨 - Fandom</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>F/M</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>中文-普通话 國語</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-04-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-18 06:27:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>20,241</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/23486191</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alexey_has_been_used/pseuds/Alexey_has_been_used</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>探戈的礼仪是「眼神邀舞」。所谓眼神邀舞是由男方发起，既不用言语，也不来到女方面前伸手，而是远远看着她，待她回望时，再以眼神或是简单的肢体和表情发出邀请。女方同意的话，就会点头示意，男方便径自前来携她进入舞池，否则只要她别过脸不看，男方自会知难而退。——From知乎</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>22</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Tango | 探戈</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>*AU设定，并且借鉴与改写了较多官方的剧情<br/>*第一人称（女主）/第二人称（许墨）叙述，原创女主，没有名字<br/>*这不只是一个爱情故事<br/>*成年人的爱情故事需要R18（有车）</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span></span>
</p><p></p><blockquote class="ql-long-36243717">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ql-blockquote-item ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
    <p>
      <em class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">探戈的礼仪是「眼神邀舞」。所谓眼神邀舞是由男方发起，既不用言语，也不来到女方面前伸手，而是远远看着她，待她回望时，再以眼神或是简单的肢体和表情发出邀请。女方同意的话，就会点头示意，男方便径自前来携她进入舞池，否则只要她别过脸不看，男方自会知难而退。——From知乎</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><h4 class="ql-long-36243717">
    <div class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717"><strong class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11"><span class="u">00 重逢</span></strong></div>
</h4><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">伦敦的十二月风雪交加、冷得刺骨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">你在校园旁的咖啡店「再次」找到我，呢子大衣和头顶都沾着雪花，却又转瞬即逝融化在室温下，凝结在你的发梢。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">「你好，我是生命科学研究所的许墨。前些天看了你论文答辩的视频，关于暗物质的探寻和证实方法，我也恰好有些问题想要请教。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">你微低着头，慢慢向我靠近，五官的轮廓从模糊到清晰——细长的眉毛、神秘的双眸、高挺的鼻梁，以及那嘴角若有似无的笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">「抱歉，我可能有些唐突，请问我能请你喝杯咖啡吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">两分钟后，我捧着热可可，听你用温和的语气描述着残酷的宇宙法则。热可可捂热我的手心，像过去的你所做的那样。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">或许是原创爵士乐的气氛所致，也有可能是打在你侧脸柔和却不匀称的灯光，这天的你，身周晕染出一圈久违的温柔气息。但我知道你不是他——</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">无论你多么努力掩饰，经历过的事一定会在人身上留下痕迹，你不再是许墨，而是他们眼里没有弱点的战神。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">许墨曾对我说，世界的真相以亲历失望和痛楚为条件向人们展开，如果感受到痛苦也一定不要放弃我的坚持；而眼前的你却在向我发问：「人类为何一定要对真相探寻到底？」并从眼底透出警告的意味。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">是的。无论在过去或是未来，权利和使命往往同行，拯救与陷阱将你我圈在了风暴的中心。我们就好像跷跷板两端的筹码，如果你走向我，那么我也得向你靠近，否则天平失衡，我们都将葬身。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">「这个问题请让我想一想，下次见面时再回答你。」终于，我再度踏入你的领地，那一片迷雾的森林。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">既然这场邂逅来都来了，那我就乖乖扮演好你精彩脚本中的主角，而那些热情的、猜疑的、妒忌的、甚至是触动的表情，就让我学着像你一样有分寸感地诠释好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">毕竟在这条时间线的这个年代，想见你的冲动还未被虚拟数据替代，求而不得的遗憾每天都还在上演，人类还拥有千万种主观思想。而不像我们现在，人工智能创作音乐，大数据与自动化维持着城市的秩序，人类已经全部完成向 Evolver 的进化，在各自的研究领域向着往更高阶文明发展的目标前进——一切都在往更为和谐而美好的方向发展。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">所以问题到底出在了哪儿？让你和我站上了对立面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">是因为价值观的分岔吗？还是因为我们抛掉了一种我们都曾拥有的能力？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">哦，我忘了说，我来自 22 世纪，我知道你也是。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11"> ******</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">这一次我依然接受了你萤火虫的浪漫攻势，和你看晚场的黑白电影，甚至，当你假借方便讨论科研项目为理由，搬来成为我的邻居时，我都没拆穿你脸上伪装的善意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">傻瓜，没有人追女生的时候会这么坦然直接，从不患得患失的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">当一切重来一遍，我能直观地看到，爱是一种能让人变得多么盲目的糟糕能力。我反思以前的自己，是怎么一步步踏入你漏洞百出的陷阱，并甘之如饴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">不过还是要谢谢你，香樟树下的梦境很美。你的 Evol 即使是半成品，也毫不逊色于现代的虚拟沉浸技术。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">香樟树下的男孩抱着绘本，眼神跟随正煽动翅膀的蝴蝶来到我的面前，然后停住了，凝视着我的眼睛。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">「蝴蝶飞走了。」我在梦里告诉你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">「你是彩色的。」小小的你以平静的口气传达出了不可思议。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">而这份诧异的眼神，当我从你的肩头醒来，还在它主人注视着我的的目光中残留着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">抱歉，这一次我不会在你造的梦境里沦陷了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">是谁篡改了谁的回忆？谁又偷了谁的梦境？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">会有答案的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">「不论是过去的未来，还是未来的过去，都并非现在，因为现实坍缩在我们身上时观测已经发生，其他并行的可能性也随之被隔绝。所以，我们能够珍惜的，只有当下。下课。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">我想最应该明白这段话的人不是我的学生，而是你。即使我们有能力改变过去，也不过是创造了一个新的未来。而我们的现在，我们的未来，并不会因为过去的改变而发生改变，我们依然会走向同样的结局。至多，那给了平行时空的我们多了一次机会。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">你安静地坐在阶梯教室的最后一排，耐心等待最后一个向我提出疑问的学生离开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">「教授，轮到我了吗？」你的眉宇绰绰朗朗，嘴角噙着揶揄的笑。教室的窗帘忽然被风吹开，阳光就这样攀上了你的脸颊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">「你又要取笑我？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">「小傻瓜。不逗你了。第一次授课能做到这样已经很厉害了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">其实我没有刻意伪装，这门物理课我教了很多年。我只想让你知道，想让我再次为 B.S.打开时光通道，门都没有。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">有趣的是，你也任性地很可爱，隔天邀请我去听你的讲座，然后在开场时说： 「人们总认为感性会蒙蔽双眼，其实理性也会如此。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717 ql-size-11">幼稚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1"> </p><h4 class="ql-long-36243717">
    <div class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717"><strong class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717"><span class="u">01 礼尚往来</span></strong></div>
</h4><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">我们所生活的年代，城市里已经看不到实体的植物，它们被全息投影和空气循环系统所投放的氧气所替代。比起程序设定好的四季，我更期待校园里的那些樱花树，哪一天会冒出新芽。我想这是我最近喜欢上和你散步的原因吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">况且时光通道的科研项目基本落实，忙碌的工作可以暂告一段落，也因为这样，我才有时间答应假扮你的女友，陪你参加华人科学家的聚会。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">聚会上讨论的话题很有趣，虽然大部分的理论在未来已经得到证实或者被证伪，但面对面的口头辩论这件事本身对我来说挺值得怀念的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">在谈论科学杂志上新发表的论文之余，我发现自己受到你的耳濡目染，竟然开始会注意周围人的行为举动。比如，在你 11 点钟方向的那个女孩，总在你说到重点的时候露出会心的微笑；又比如，你正对面的那个女孩，总在你目光扫过她之后，偷偷抬眼看你，又有意无意拨弄着耳后的长发加以掩饰；最后，终于有个中年的女人替心思缭乱的姑娘们开了口： 「小许啊，有女朋友了也不早点跟大家分享。怪不得给你介绍对象你都说不用。」她转而又拉起身边年轻的女孩： 「这是我侄女姗姗，今年刚考取你专业的研究生，今天说要跟我来提前见见自己的教授。还带了亲手做的蛋糕呢。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「谢谢你，姗姗。不过很遗憾，我不吃甜食。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">语气委婉，态度坚决，你的拒绝还真是教科书式的范本。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">借着那女孩半黑着脸离席期间，我凑到你耳边轻声的问： 「今天有多少女孩，是因为你混进来的？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「你不也是？」你略带调侃意味，尾音上扬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">只记得那天午后的阳光很暖，一丝一丝扯着时光，亲手将它变慢。许久未享受的安逸感漫至全身，就算是那些八卦的、尖锐的问题也变得可爱起来。我认真听着，你从口中娓娓道来的，我们的故事——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">初次相遇是在香樟树下；一见钟情是因为画家笔下的蝴蝶；喜欢上我让你黑白的世界染上色彩。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">这些回忆属于许墨，也属于你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「能够遇到她，是我的幸运。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">和大家告别的时候，你搂着我的肩，在外人看来像是宣誓主权一般，只有我知道你的手掌根本没用力。随后我们走在被樱花铺陈的街道上，落日在西沉，晚风微凉，我下意识摸上自己的手臂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">我竟然不知道你在什么时候松了手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「冷吗？」你双手插在风衣口袋中没有任何动作，仿佛询问就只是询问。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">你在和我保持距离。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">这就是 Ares 和 Queen 之间的距离。我们有各自的目的，所以我们的关系并不会因为一次的重逢就发生改变。这些我早就明白的，不是吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">装傻、拖延时间、陪猎物散步，Ares 的效率什么时候变得这么低下？我为内心出现的想法摇了摇头，也就当作是对你的回答吧。与其让多余的想法继续装在心里，倒不如……</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">突然，就很想捉弄你一下——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">让你知道当小女孩长大之后，可不是那么好哄的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「许教授，我想……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「等等。」你停下脚步，「叫我许墨。」语气特别认真。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「……？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「你这个小骗子，刚才答应张教授的话，一转眼就不承认了？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">说到那个张教授，我甚至怀疑他是你 Ares 的部下。说我作为女友还称你为许墨教授太生分，说你如此受欢迎却只被我一个人收服，应该珍惜缘分赶紧将优良的基因尽快传承下去。怕是巴不得走出餐厅的门就将我们送入洞房，好让我叫天不应叫地不灵，威逼利诱我替你们打开时光通道的闸门。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">低级的策略。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「好，我知道了。」我承认我阴谋论的幻想也没高级到哪去，转念我又想起正要捉弄你的桥段：「我是想说……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「叫许墨。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">我不太懂你为何如此坚持。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">而且你的脸上没有表情，像是下达命令一般平静，只是那坚实执着的目光灼烧着我，令我的双颊微微发烫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">见我没有反应，你倾斜了一下身体，发出催促的鼻音：「嗯？不愿意吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「许墨。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">哪怕我只是勉强挤出了轻声的气音，那两个字便一直回荡在耳畔，跟我的心跳一样，扑通扑通无法消停。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">一瞬间。只有一瞬间，我看到你的眼神微妙地动摇了。大概是我的错觉吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「在我之前，你都找谁来当你的挡箭牌？」玩笑已经不像玩笑，从我嘴里酸溜溜地跑了出来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「只有你。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">砰，心脏像是被拔开了木塞，某一种陈酿的酸涩在品了一口之后，后知后觉的弥漫开来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">我们感情的一切仿佛都包含在这简单的三个字中，在所谓的“重逢”之后第一次如此清晰地席卷而来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">温暖的。压抑的。安定的。疏离的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「你才是大骗子，当着那么多人的面，脸不改色心不跳的扯谎！」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">「我说的都是真的，喜欢你是真的。如果女朋友的身份也是真的就好了。」你勾着嘴角向前走去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">真狡猾啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">******</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">我前博士生导师的光子实验室就要启用了，这也意味着你和我的审判日也在逼近。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">总要有人先说出口的，我们不能这样一直心照不宣地演下去。放过一个失控的 Queen，和当年放过一个一无所有的小女孩不一样，即便如今我们对立，道义上我也不能让 Ares 承受这样的代价。况且这个世界上还有更多正面临危险的人等着被拯救。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">你说爱情？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">那已经在神经学和脑科学上被证实，不过是荷尔蒙在人类机体产生的反应而已，人际关系的良好维持并不需要它，把它从人体中分离出来的技术也已经相当成熟，一旦它成为个体的困扰，一个小小的物理治疗手段就可以将它剔除。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">我和你是为数不多没有接受治疗的人，你本身就钝感，而在你身边呆久了的我，好像便和你形成了伴侣之间的默契。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">只是最近，荷尔蒙和激素的水平变得不太稳定，这也不难理解，毕竟这段「过去」曾经对我产生很大的冲击。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36243717 ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-size-11 ql-author-36243717">人类文明中还是有爱情的，这点无法否认。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">******</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">一周之前，我给你发了信息，邀请你参与实验室的揭幕式，甚至是 after party 的时间地点我都详细涵盖了。你却始终没有回复，直到揭幕式的前一晚，我在睡前收到了你的短信：</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「很抱歉，这一周手头的项目有阶段性的进展，所以明天也没时间出席揭幕式了。不过，还是感谢你的邀请。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你的避嫌滴水不漏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">隔天的揭幕式很成功，现在一行人已经转战到学院附近的酒吧。实验室的女生不多，我们围坐在一起交谈。我看了很多次手机，我知道那样不礼貌，但这种不受控的行为似乎可以定义为一种困扰了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">在这种见一次少一次的情况下，说没有一点失望是假的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">那但比起那个，我更在意的是——</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你从未拒绝过我。任何事。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">包括分手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">坐在我旁边的 Sabrina 一把抢过我的手机，翻过来屏幕朝下放在了她的那一边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「学姐，现在是 Girl’s talk 时间，男人的电话短信请放一边。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「诶，我的手机……」我伸出的手被一杯橘子汽水塞满。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「Jackson 说学姐不喝酒。」Sabrina 边说边对我眨眼。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">哦，Jackson 是我们实验室的人，今天也在场，后来还跑来加入女生们的谈话，坐在我旁边。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">直到你推门进来之前，我都以为这场 After party 会在这样平静的氛围中结束。由于也是学校的教授，你的出现引起了一阵小小的骚动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你向导师打完招呼，径直走到我的身后，俯下身来对我，也对大家说： 「不好意思，我来晚了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">Sabrina 刚想为你挪出一个位子，你却轻轻把我推向她，自己挤进了我和 Jackson 中间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">坐下以后，你凑近我，却没有面对我，幽幽地问道： 「为什么不接电话？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我这才想起，手机还在桌子的另一端，几轮同伴的加入后，大家的位子都乱了，桌上的手机也胡乱摆着。 </span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「对不起啊，我没听到。」我竟然心生出一丝愧疚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你严肃的脸忽然放松了下来： 「我接到你的电话，只有嘈杂的背景音，你没说话，所以我来看看。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我查看了手机之后，发现的确有一通拨出的电话，大概是之前 Sabrina 拿走手机时候长按了 home 键，然后 Siri 替我拨出了电话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你听了我的解释后轻轻一笑，颇有些无奈，眼里满是错落有致的光影， 「那还真是误会一场。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你担心我？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「是。」你没有犹豫地点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">这算是对手缴械投降吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">为什么我毫无胜利的心情呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">不知道是谁提议了要玩 Truth or Dare，一排六个 shot 的 Tequila 已经准备好了，桌上的啤酒瓶旋转起来。如果连 Jackson 都知道，自然 Ares 也知道我滴酒不沾，于是意味深长得看了我一眼，在暗处轻轻拍了拍我的手背。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">几轮之后瓶口停在了你的面前，上一轮的庄家向你提问： 「在场有没有你喜欢的人？是 Romantic 的喜欢，不是好朋友的喜欢哦！」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你大方地点了点头： 「有。」温文尔雅的笑从嘴角蔓延。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你诚恳的答案引来了大片欢呼，虽然是逢场作戏，但我心里敲起了愉悦的小鼓，好像有什么情绪偷偷跑了出来。太得意可不行，于是我本来打算拿起汽水喝一口，可是，你却抓住了我缩回的手，它被你的手掌温顺的押回了沙发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">扑通。扑通。情绪复杂。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">报应来得很快，始作俑者连庄了。这次的问题是： 「刚才说喜欢的那个人是谁？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我屏息等着你的回答。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">然而最后你松开了我的手，一杯一杯将酒喝下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">很少看到你喝酒。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你说过酒精会使神经末梢变得麻木，也会使 Ares 的 Evol 出现波动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">六杯Tequila，我不禁有些担忧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我没事的，不用担心我。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你瞳孔中倒映出我窘迫的闪躲，并用鼻息传来一声暧昧的笑，在我耳边刺刺痒痒的，像猫抓挠着心脏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">今晚的你不太一样，仿佛 Ares 的戒备被卸下，不是带有目的的接近，也不是有什么任务要执行。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我的胡思乱想终于在某个时刻被打断，瓶口停在了我面前，上一轮的庄家 Sabrina 向我提问： 「说一个对你来说重要的人，可以不说名字，但原因要具体。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我没有细想，答案却脱口而出： 「有一个人，他教会了我很多世界的法则，认识他是我人生最大的转变。他像伦敦的雾，挺神秘的，让我一直搞不明白他在想什么，但又好像时时刻刻包围着我，为我抵御寒冷。我相信他一定很了解我，但我却摸不透他。如果有机会的话，现在的我，会想要更了解他。」我深吸了一口气： 「我说完了。 」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">可能是我太过投入了，没注意到身边的你是什么表情，却看到你将眼前的某种酒精饮料一饮而尽。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「听起来这个人好像就在我们中间呢！是谁啊？！」Sabrina 和大家挤眉弄眼向着 Jackson 的方向发出信号。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「别乱说。而且规则是只有一个问题。所以，无可奉告。」不知道大家误会了什么，欢呼声反而更为强烈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">游戏又进行了几轮，你说要去洗手间。我看你离开时面色不太好，又数分钟没回来，担心酒精是不是对你造成了什么影响，于是起身去看看。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我站在洗手台前，想着你要是真的醉到不省人事了该怎么办，脑补的画面中出现你泛着红晕的脸颊，不禁笑出声来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">这时，我的手腕被一只大手握住，随之而来一股不可抗拒的力量顺势将我卷入一个狭小的空间。等我反应过来的时候，手腕仍被压着，背后是冰冷的墙，而面前是一片有着温度的胸膛。恍惚中好像是 Tequila 的香气，夹杂着青草味道淡淡的香水。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">——是你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你轻柔地抬起我的下巴与我对视，眼神迷离。若不是那么近，我几乎看不清你下眼睑的那条伤疤。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「那个人，对你真的这么重要？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「啊？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「告诉我，他是谁？」你凑近我，语气咄咄逼人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「不是谁。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我的忍耐是有限度的。」你低沉着嗓音，眼神中除了 Ares 的那种狠戾之外，似乎还潜藏着什么我不太明白的情绪，喷薄又克制。随着话说出口，你无意识地更加用力捏住我的手腕， 「我跟你还没有……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你没有说下去……说出口的话，一切就都失控了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「抱歉，我……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我让你害怕了。你缄默的唇不再多说一个字，我却好像已经听到了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你松开了我转过身去，所以没看到我因为疼痛而紧皱的眉心，以及想要弄懂各种涌上心头的情绪而无措的样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我们都需要缓和的时间。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">片刻之后，如此默契的沉默由我主动打破： 「我去跟他们打声招呼，然后先送你回去。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你默默点了点头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我沉了口气走到你面前，向你摊开手心。你微醺着怔然地看我。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「喝酒不开车……车钥匙。」我看到你反应慢半拍地伸进大衣口袋里摸索，反而有些可爱。我接过你手上的钥匙，在你之前转身迈开脚步，尽量放轻高跟鞋在大理石地面发出的声响，我想听听你的步伐，我想知道常常把背影留给别人的你在想什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36243717 ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我握着那把属于你的车钥匙，先前忽然被你拉住的时候来不及感受，但现在我很确认，你身体的温度远比我手心要烫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">******</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">那天之后，我们就没再打过照面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">因为那天回到地下车库之后，你握住了我推着排档杆的手，犹豫之下开口： 「我们最近还是别见面了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「为什么？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你无奈地松开手，目光失焦地望着挡风玻璃上的雨珠，一颗，一颗，不小心串联成线，然后刷一下地滑了下去。「科研项目很忙，你会影响到我。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">这些半真半假的话，曾经的我无法分辨，现在一时间居然能够突然明白过来—— 「很忙」是假的，我影响你是真的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">可是现在明白，已经太晚了吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你觉得我靠近你会有危险？」连我自己也不知道这算不算是发问， 「如果我才是危险本身呢？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你忽然对我做了个噤声的手势 ： 「有些事在我弄清楚以前，请你保持沉默。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">最近的生活回归平常，学校和公寓之间两点一线。只是从学院的流言中听说许教授这几天抱恙还来上课，但下课后就早早回家休息了。而我的手机里没有任何你的消息，最后的短信还停留在你那条婉转的拒绝。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">划清界限是最好的。但是如果你的到来是为了保护我而不是追捕我，那我想事情只会变得更复杂。反叛组织的罪名本来就是我一个人的，再把你牵扯进来，就太不值得了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「嗡……嗡……嗡……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">        手机在这个时候响了起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「嗡……嗡……嗡……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我放下学生的论文，来电显示是你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「嗡……嗡……嗡……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">不是说不联系吗？哦不，你说的是不见面。我扶着额，看着手机频幕上倒映出自己纠结的样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「嗡……嗡……嗡……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">不要接了吧，我也该为和平的分割做些贡献。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「嗡……嗡……嗡……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">还是要接吗？万一是什么紧急状况，况且我知道你的症状一定程度上与我有关。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「嗡……嗡……嗡……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">但就是因为有关，才更不应该接啊。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">算了……放任不管，我做不到。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">但就在我决心要接通电话的那一刻，另一端拨出电话的人失去了耐心，震动消失了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">面对吧——脑中有这样一个声音。正因为最终还是要告别的，所以我们更应该好好的告别。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我将电话拨了回去，和刚才不一样，响了一声就被接通了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「……喂？」你的呼吸很重，确实是病了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「找我什么事？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">接下来有一段不短的沉默，我仔细辨认着你的呼吸，你压制着它，从急促慢慢趋于平缓。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「想过晚餐吃什么吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">就是这样，总是这样……你的逞强一直都是蛮横又不讲道理，用暧昧的糖衣包裹着，让人无法接近。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「有什么话直说吧。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我想见你。」我听见你的声音变得释然。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「……开门。」我早已站在你的门口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">手机还放在耳边的你，拉开房门发愣着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">灰青的眼圈、布着血丝的双眼，都向我透露着你的病情。但你还是一丝不苟地刮走了胡青，和挂在沙发上的衬衣及领带一起秉持着你作为教授的使命。你身上的长袖 T 虚胸口湿了一片，额头也沁着汗水。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「不打算让我进来吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你放下手机的同时松开了撑在门框上的手，手腕和脖颈上的青筋突突地跳着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">气氛有些尴尬，我踏进了你的客厅却不知道该做什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">但就当我把你散落在沙发上的衬衣搭上手臂，又拿起旁边的皮带，熟练的将它卷起之时，我突然领悟到了——</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我还是这样不受控制的，爱着你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我们都没救了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我转身看到你僵直的身体站在玄关一动不动。眼眶是红的，汗水顺着脸颊流到了下巴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">在那个瞬间，你说不出任何一个字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我也是。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我跟你之间，像是隔了一整条银河。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">而现在，银河的距离正在缩短。</span>
</p><p class="ql-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我们终于要在跷跷板的中点相遇了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">三步。两步。只剩下一步了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你紧绷的身体在拉到我的手那一刻放松下来，终于也露出了温柔的笑意……</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">轰——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你倒在了我身上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你的最后一个支点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left"> </p><h4 class="ql-long-36243717">
    <div class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717"><strong class="ql-size-10 ql-author-36243717"><span class="u">02  一战成名</span></strong></div>
</h4><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">为什么「感情」这样东西在早先的 21 世纪初，就被 B.S.被特工们避之不及？故事要从我进入 B.S.被上的的第一课说起——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">在你引导我找出塔台信号秘密的时候，黑衣人出现，你号称这是场阴谋，号称我是你的猎物，号称你背叛了我。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">那时我的难过是真的，眼泪也是真的，但不是因为你的欺骗，而是看到了你的身不由己。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我用钢笔以死相逼的戏码本就拙劣，它连真皮组织都很难割破，更何况动脉和气管，你是医学院的教授，这点应该比我清楚得多。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">如果是 Ares 面对猎物，你就该嘲笑我、拆穿我，不会在我身上多周旋一秒钟。但你还是放走了我，正好拿我这个蹩脚的威胁当作借口。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你一直都有你的计划，而每一次，你都在尽你所能，将我排除在计划之外。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">不过组织当然不会放弃，同时在追捕我的任务中也不再信任你。Altmis 比你直接多了，没有铺垫没有猫鼠游戏。她唯一的缺点大概是折磨猎物的癖好，我差点以为强大的重力会压碎我的肋骨。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「让我看看，为什么让他动摇的……是你。」Altmis半跪着，用食指指腹抬起我的下巴，即使隔着冰冷如她声音一般的皮手套，我也感觉到了某种类似激光的灼烧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你想……杀了我吗……占卜师的……预言……」骨骼被压缩地咯咯作响，我疼得几乎说不出话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">就这样死掉，尸斑大概会很难看吧。正有这个念头时，一只骨感的大手抓着我的手腕，将它带向自己。接着一股轻盈却庞大的力量托起了我，帮助我摆脱了引力。与此同时，我的另一只手借着惯性搂上救星的脖子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「现在，你再也没有机会逃走了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">顷刻间世界天旋地转，重力失去了意义，磁场模糊了方向，我只能牢牢捉紧那深紫色双眸中的温柔当作信仰。基于肉体的疼痛在这一刻被释放，奋力冲撞着你紧锁的眉心上那不可言说的愠火：</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我警告过你的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我知道你不会食言。」那时候的我初入社会，刚学会把男人的承诺当做蜜糖，你就给推翻了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你嘴角复杂的笑转瞬即逝，而后从我头顶传来一声微不可闻的叹息：</span>
</p><p class="ql-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我该拿你怎么办才好？」胸腔共鸣，微微震动。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">同时你调整了姿势，将我抱得更紧了一些。有那么一瞬间，我差一点点就吻到了你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我在一个类似办公室的地方醒来，四周很多物件上都有 Black Swan 的 logo。办公桌上放着原本属于我的量子力学的教材，旁边是那支白色的钢笔，很显然的，我现在身在 B.S.总部 Ares 的办公室。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">沙发不宽但也够躺了，靠外的那一侧还被人贴心的用茶几夹住几个靠枕挡着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我拉开薄毯，发现膝盖和手肘的几处伤口都悉数被仔细包扎了。但到底是谁剪掉了我牛仔裤的裤腿和衬衣袖子？！正当我不解时，办公室的门被打开了，我下意识地扯回毛毯盖好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你好，我是 Ares 的助理。你受了一些皮外的擦伤，Ares 亲自为你处理过了。另外，他请我在你醒来后把这个交给你。」推门进来的是一个年轻美丽的姑娘，她将手里的袋子交给我。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「谢谢。」袋子里是一条长裙和一件新的衬衣，「那他人呢？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「这我不太清楚。他只交代说等你换好衣服，带你去见 Captain。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「</span>
  <em class="ql-author-36243717">Captain？</em>
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「他是组织的首领。」助理全程面带微笑，像是受过某种专业训练，「其他的我就不知道了，我只负责完成 Ares 交代的任务。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">B.S 总部的装潢是典型的极简主义，没有透向外面的窗，走廊和电梯中都布满了监控。这里来往的人不会互相打招呼，所以我也避免与他们产生目光的碰触。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「人在紧张的状态下会变得敏感」，这是你说过的话。但现在压在我心上的，是另外一件事：</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">占卜师说，Queen 的出现会找出组织中的反叛者，并且她会替代 Twelve 中的一位。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">这是我拜托周棋洛破解你的邮箱之后，最新一封未读邮件的内容。我试过从很多角度解读它，都无法说服自己这句话对你没有不利。我就好像是个在考场上解不出题的小孩，如果是你，会希望我坚持到铃声敲响的最后一刻的，对吧？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">所以还不到放弃的时候。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">电梯缓缓下行，数字一格格地上升，地下迷宫的出口，会被我找到吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">电梯达到最底层，门居然是从脚下开的，我以为自己会像掉进兔子洞那样下坠，结果身体却被电梯的侧墙吸住了。Ares 的助手提醒我抓好扶手，这时背后的侧墙旋转了 90 度，脚可以踩到「兔子洞」的墙壁了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36243717 ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">引力磁场方向的改变原来真的存在。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">Captain 是个不怒而威的中年人。他告诉我 Captain 不是称谓，而是占卜师给的代号，所以 Queen 也一样。他还强调了占卜师的预言从未出错，问我是不是明白他的意思。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「那 Queen 觉得谁才是反叛者呢？」他的问话不如 Ares 和 Altmis 那般冷冽，语气仿佛是问晚餐想吃鸡肉还是鱼肉一样随意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">但我意识到，这是我唯一可以为 Ares 开脱和辩解的机会，我得想好了再说。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">Captain 似乎有足够的耐心，如果我不开口，他好像能一直等下去。于是我只好将重组了很多次的语句踌躇着说出口：「谁是反叛者取决于我能为 Black Swan 做什么？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「很好。」Captain 笑了，孤独的掌声回荡在空旷的大堂中。不过，掌声被他贴身侍卫的一句悄悄话打断，Captain 脸上随即露出了复杂的表情，他皱着眉，戒环一下一下敲击着扶手上的金属：「让我看看。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「啪」地一声灯光骤暗，投影画面出现在白墙上。你与 Altmis 在镜头下对峙——</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我警告过你不许动她，你却只当作耳旁风。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「可笑……你这个叛徒有什么资格说这种话？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「等不及要庆祝的人，不见得能笑到最后。况且想赢的人是你，不是我……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「承认吧，这次你是彻底地输了。那就让我来成全你。只可惜，我得不到的东西……Queen也别想得到。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">话音一落，毒蛇快速勒住了 Ares 的脖子，蛇头吐着信子在你耳边轻挑地逗弄。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">还手啊！你不是 Ares 吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「她并不需要我。你动手吧。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">好啊，你说温柔和关心都是假的，但我又何必去小心求证呢？爱情本身就是不严谨的，太多牺牲，又太多渴求。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你也说不站在晦暗的阴影中，就看不到光亮面折射的真相。那你可曾看到，真相就是我对你的感觉无处遁逃？我追着光，你浇灌着迷途中的曼陀罗花。我已经感受不到风的呼啸，听不到羚羊的呼救，也忘记了草原的法则本是杀戮。越迷惘越一往无前，只为追寻荒野中心的某种庞大能量。却忘了，其实我一抬头，就能看见你——</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <strong class="ql-author-36243717">「停下——放手——」</strong>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你的声音将我拉回现实，一只手将我牢牢擒在你怀里，另一只手夺过我手里滴着鲜血的刀子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我循着某个呻吟声望去，地板上一片鲜红正在缓慢地扩散。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「别看……」你掰过我的头，贴在你胸口，同时也捂住了我的耳朵。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">迟来的恐惧像从头顶浇下来的滚烫的开水，我僵硬的身体因此哭泣和挣扎。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我……她会……会死吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「嘘……没事了……」你穿过我的头发顺抚着我的脖子，凑在我耳边喃喃念着：「别怕……没事了……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我用手肘推拒着你。一下。两下。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你却将我越箍越紧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我不知道你是怎样找准我的唇，再决心吻下去的——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我的小傻瓜，想要怎么样都可以……但你的眼泪，让我没有任何办法。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">******</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">占卜师的预言成真了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">人鱼死后会化成泡沫，Evolver 会以相对没那么环保的方式化作尘埃。所以我们在这个世界上留下的痕迹，只能是珍贵的回忆。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">珍贵的回忆之中当然就包括——我们都爱熬夜，也都会偶尔为对方送去深夜的咖啡；玄关的灯会在晚上一直亮着，直到另一个人回来，哪怕很多次那盏灯毫无征兆地，一亮就是几个星期；还有在我正式加入B.S.的那天晚上，你亲手在我右侧的小腹纹上了组织的标志。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你说那代表「进化」，无休止的进化。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">是的，Queen 和 Ares 在一起了——那种有协议、有婚前财产公证、有一双小红本的——契约关系。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">那天你约我晚上去一家颇有格调的米其林三星，这是第一次，你并不从容的声音从电话那头传到我耳边，短短一句话你甚至停顿了好几次。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">到了约定的时间，我们在餐厅见面。那天晚上你没穿往常的风衣而是换上西装，打上了领带。我大概就明白了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">B.S.组织的决定都是匿名投票的，采取了古代城邦联盟制，由 Twelve 共同决定某项任务是否执行。而这次任务所要派遣的特工是我和你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我本以为你会将钻戒藏在最后上桌的甜品里，这类浪漫的举动是你最擅长，也是我最受用的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">然而你并没有这么安排，你在甜点上桌之前就拿出了那个谁都知道里面装着什么的小方盒子——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「抱歉，时间紧迫，来不及带你去选戒指的款式，只好自作主张了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你是个很注重仪式感的人，所以是不可能亲手给我套上那枚戒指的，同时你也已经把一切都安排妥当——没有婚礼就无需宣誓，不说承诺只履行契约上的条款。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">回家的路上你突然牵起了我的手，令我有些诧异，虽然四下无人，可我还是忍不住回头去确认。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「很介意别人的目光吗？」你好像生怕我松开一般，将我握地更紧、更靠近自己了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「倒也不是……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「那你可要尽快习惯起来了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">那是我第一次看见你眯着眼笑，当时我以为，那是你心防被突破的信号。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">之后的第七年，强力延缓衰老的药物由 B.S 的实验室发明，仅作用于 Evolver，我们便顺理成章成为成了第一批收益的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">第二十五年，第三次世界大战以核战争的形式爆发。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">第四十七年，人类科技迎来奇点，星际旅行成为最热门的旅游项目，与此同时进化舱计划开始全面实施。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">第八十年，世界上已不存在过去的普通人类，他们要么接受了进化，要么就是没能挺过那一年针对普通人类的大流感。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">现在已经来到了第九十七年，婚姻法的废除被提上日程，伴随着试管婴儿、以及教育全托管模式的普及化，孩子生物学上的父母已经不再那么重要。事实上由于多元成家的观念被社会认可，婚姻法的附加条例越来越复杂，导致的财产纠纷的矛盾显著上升，占用了过多的社会资源，也有不少的社会经济学家站出来说，婚姻法完全是已经过时的约束，财产的分割所导致的经济损失对多方来说都是完全不必要的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">精神上契合的家庭，不需要合同形式的约束，反之减小让不合适的人分开的成本，一定程度上加快了人类进化的速度。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">这与你认识我那一年所下的结论不谋而和——「如果人进化真的能达到最终形态，情感才是最该被淘汰的功能。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">让孩子失去家庭，让成年人的结合更纯粹自由，这就是你想要的进化吗？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">而你说，这样对孤儿院的孩子们来说，何尝不算是一种公平？</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36243717 ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我望着你深不见底的瞳孔，忽然顿悟，有些错误因我而起，也该由我来修正。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left"> </p><h4 class="ql-long-36243717">
    <div class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717"><strong class="ql-size-10 ql-author-36243717"><span class="u">03 百年孤独</span></strong></div>
</h4><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">嘀、嗒、嘀、嗒——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我看了一眼墙上的挂钟，距离你愿意听我的意见乖乖在床上躺下，已经过去了一个半小时。但你的脸上还是没什么血色。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">一个半小时以前你晕倒了，同时你还拽着我的手，所以我们两个以一种非常狼狈的姿势摔进了沙发。不过令我比较惊讶的是，期间我的头差点磕到茶几，你居然还能在失去意识以前护住我。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">那之后我叫了几次你的名字，你都没反应，我有点慌了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我奋力地抽出被你身体压住的手臂，并试图从你身上起来，你好像终于感觉到了什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你扣住了我的手腕，有些艰难的睁开眼，给了我一个安抚的眼神。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我一手在你身上，另一只手去够来了靠垫帮你垫好，让你的呼吸能顺畅一些。于是在并不宽敞的客厅里，你沉闷的喘气和我不安的呼吸交织在一起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">这短短的几分钟过得尤其煎熬。一方面我已经很久、很久没见过 Ares 如此虚弱的样子了，以至于现在我坐在你床边回想上一次看到你生病是什么时候，脑子里完全没印象。另一方面，我一直知道你的 Evol 有副作用，但一想到长期以来，每每这种时刻你都是一个人熬过来的，心中便泛起一阵酸楚与自责。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「抱歉，还是让你担心了。」这是痛感过去后，你开口说的第一句话，声音沙哑而低沉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你总是有说不完的「抱歉」。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">见我仍然皱着眉后，你又突然想起什么似的补充道：「对了，你没受伤吧？」你随即欠起身来想要确认，伸手就要摸我的头，但被我躲掉了。你的目光一下子暗了下来，表情迷惘而疲惫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你多久没睡了？」我质问你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你知道的，我不……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「这就是你所谓的不太需要睡眠？」我瞥了一眼茶几上的瓶瓶罐罐。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「那是一些维生素和止疼药，与这无关，而且这一次我没有使用它们。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「可以帮我倒杯水吗？」你见气氛不对，便要转移话题。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「除非你答应我，先去好好睡一觉。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「……好。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我从厨房倒来了水，你已经从沙发里坐了起来，弓着腰，双手交叉抵在额头调整着呼吸。你瘦了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">见我递来了水，你没有接过去，而是拉着我的手缓缓地站起来。我怕水翻掉，忙用另一只手接过杯子，牵着你向卧室的方向走去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你推开门，我把水杯放在靠近门口的书桌上，也打算将脚步停在那里。你转过身来发现了我的意图，可是你不但没有遂我的愿，反而还慢悠悠地靠近我：「我以为，你是想留下来照顾我。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">话音落下，你变本加厉地靠近，甚至几乎要将脸贴在我的肩膀上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我刚想反驳什么……「咔哒」，我听到房门落锁的声音。于是我下意识转头去看，鼻尖不小心蹭到了你的鬓角。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「唉……你还是太不设防了。」你深深的叹息落入我的耳畔，「你就打算这样抛开我，独自去面对所有事吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">对上你忧心忡忡的双眸，我意识到你已经松开了我。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你都知道了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">******</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你再次醒来时，天已经黑了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我依然坐在你书桌前，就着一盏小台灯看书，你看起来显得很诧异，你问我你睡了多久了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我回答了你一个准确的时间，之后合上书本站起身。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你去哪？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「刚煮了粥，我去热一下……干嘛用这种眼神看我？是你希望我照顾你，我才留下来的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「等下再去……」我发现你今天老是搞突然袭击，害我跌坐在床沿。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你一声不吭地抱着我，下巴搁在我肩上，鼻息又湿又热。等我稍微缓过神来，便发现你的身体在微微颤抖。是又不舒服了吗？我把手掌附在你的背上，轻轻地做着顺气的动作。这时，耳边冷不防传来一声呜咽，几乎微不可闻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「诶你……」你怎么哭了？我顿时心慌起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「其实我一直知道你不需要我保护，我相信你的能力和判断，一直都是我自己，是我一个人不可以。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你的话像一把锋利的手术刀，精准地解剖开我洋葱般地心脏，一层，一层……你的脸上有多少种伪装，身上有多少伤，那些都是藏在我内心，最深处的秘密。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「可是……你从来都没说过。」我的心散落一地。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我怕你担心……却还是让你担心了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我知道你怕我担心，所以我从来就不打算让你看出来。我不知道你右眼上这条细细的疤是怎么来的，我也不知道你那些瓶瓶罐罐的是为了治疗什么，更不知道你每次离开家，什么时候才会回来……也许，还有机会的话，你愿意慢慢讲给我听吗……许墨？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">眼泪流得我头痛脑热，我深吸一口气，从你的怀抱中离开，你怔然地凝视着我的眼睛，仿佛地老天荒都缩影那里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我觉得自己快被望穿了，你这才缓缓开口：「……好。你想知道的，我都会告诉你。所以，你可以原谅我的口是心非吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「不可以。」我郑重其事地按住了你妄想逾矩来牵我的手，「但是许墨——</span>
  <em class="ql-author-36243717">我爱你</em>
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">真正说出那三个字以后，心情并非是想象中的释然，而是我和你这中间的时光，竟全都悄然成为遗憾。你用一个吻终结发酵在我咽喉的酸涩，伸入我口腔的舌，将我的理智冲撞得溃不成军。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <strong class="ql-author-36243717">「我也爱你。」</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我听见钟声敲响，天堂的光洒向阶梯。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">一开始我们只是在接吻，动情地缠绵了一会儿，其中带着七分悔意三分憧憬。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">不多时，你骨感的大手就钻进了我真空的线衫里，是啊，我只是去查看一下邻居的安危，谁会在家穿内衣？很快，你那几根灵巧的手指沿着腰线攀上它最好掌握的地方，甚至都没像以前那样熟门熟路地去找背后那几颗扣子。敏感的那点樱红被你夹在指缝，一下一下与粗糙的毛线发生摩擦，手段极其恶劣。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「……！」我想表达不满，但嘴被堵了个严实。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「很惊讶吗？你没穿内衣的事，从你在客厅沙发跌到我身上的时候就知道了。」你狡黠地一笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">天知道会不会有人在做爱的时候用读心术，但如果是你，又很像是你的作风。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「别开小差，搂住我的脖子。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">不过读心术我也会……在拽着我往床头靠的时候，你觉得我会借力凑上来吻你。问我怎么知道的？那就要怪你那两瓣微微张开的唇出卖了你，不过它们真好看，湿润又柔软。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">结果你倒在快被压垮的一群靠枕中间，我倒在你怀里，你预期的吻没有落下，我的嘴唇找到你的颈动脉，狠狠地吸了一口，你下意识防备地缩了一下脖子，我又趁机用舌尖扫过你的喉结，终于打乱了你的呼吸，一声闷哼从你的鼻尖传出。它像是拧开了一个开关。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你给人的印象，从来都是那个主导一切，又最克制冷静的人。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">所以我心生邪念——我想看你疯狂，为我疯狂的样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">于是我挣开你的怀抱，无视你因错愕而煽动的睫毛，脱掉碍事的外裤，跨坐在你身上。我一只手挽起长发，另一只手压下想要起身的你。你是真的瘦了，按到你锁骨下方的肌肉时，甚至能直接摸到骨骼的纹路。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我俯下身，用牙扯开了你裤带上的结。你很配合地和我一起联手脱掉了你的居家休闲裤，然后靠回床头，一手扶着额头，好整以暇地期待着我接下来要做什么。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我衔起你那已经充血膨胀的部位，尽管隔着黑色贴身的内裤，它惊人的热度都有好好透过弹性优良的布料传递到我脸颊上来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你闭上了眼睛，任我弄。松弛却又深沉的呼吸声，回荡在安静的屋子里，显得格外性感。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">就当我以为你的分身已经变身到全尺寸，可以好好享用之时，拉下你的裤边，我看见那前端红肿的皮肤又撑开了一些，周围裹着它的包皮这才退了下去。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我情不自禁地咽了口口水，紧接着热切的舌苔它不受控地贴了过去，最后水到渠成地用口腔包裹了你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你发出一声满足的谓叹，短暂地看了我一眼，又将双眼合上。昏暗的光线下，我看到你的眼眶里似乎闪着什么，但又不确定，也许是我的错觉吧。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我常常觉得你很能忍，从不表露你内心真正的需求。不过我也有错，错在太过迟钝——原来你说过的每一句情话，都曾是一次呼救，只是我明白得太晚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36243717 ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">想到这里，我不由得加快了吞吐的速率，再以一记深喉献上我愧疚而懊恼的心。我将你那脆弱而敏感的头部狠狠的抵住喉咙，生理性的泪水悉数溢出，伴随而来的是你全身的肌肉紧绷地弹起。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「舒服吗？」我听见我的声音有些嘶哑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">然后你的掌心就落在了我头上，食指轻柔地勾勒出我的耳廓：「很舒服。」你说道，然后奖励性质地捏了捏我的耳垂，「但是你可以先告诉我，你到底怎么了吗？」刚才还很温顺的人，一把将我捞进怀里，眼睛里满是疼惜。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「真的我问什么，你都会回答？」我的手还停留在你的坚硬的地方，缓慢的撸动着。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「嗯。还是你认为我的承诺不可信赖？」你拨开我额前的几缕发丝，吻了吻我的鼻尖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「那我问你，你有没有因为任务，刻意接近过别的女人？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你瘪了瘪嘴角，认真地看着我：「……有。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">见我的眉头一皱，你心虚地望向天花板：「那是个很危险的局，他们骗我说你也在那里，那天，我在知情的情况下，被下了药。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">堂堂 Ares 居然也有这样的过往。不过对于你说的这件事，我倒是有些印象——当时我们同居有一阵子了，某天晚上你浑身酒气地回来，我以为是你喝多了，正想去找解酒的药片。结果你刚脱了鞋就踉踉跄跄抱住我说「帮我」，带着我的手去摸你裆部，然后细细密密的吻就落在了我脖子上。就算是在那种情况下，你的动作还是很温柔，并且还能照顾到我的感受，一再地确认有没有把我弄疼……那是我们第一次发生关系。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「所以你把我当做泄欲工具？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「不，因为这件事，只有你可以教我。因为我们是对方唯一的合法伴侣——嗯……。」你调整了一下呼吸，有些为难地再度开口，「看在我老实交代的份上，能停下……别这样做吗？」你将手轻轻压在了我正抚弄你的那只手上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">从你承认自己「勾引」过别的女人开始，我腾出了先前正和其他四根手指一起拢住你柱身的拇指，刚开始在顶端轻柔地画圈，时不时假装不经意地划过那条沟壑凸起的边缘，后来指腹上传来了湿润的触感，我便借此润滑将其晕染开来，不缓不急地边听着你的回答，边按压着顶端的缝隙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我能从你的表情里读到愉悦的同时承受着痛苦，因为你全身上下最为脆弱敏感的部位正在一位组织的叛军手里，任人宰割。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">只不过这位可爱的叛军很好心的，还是随了你的愿。我暂停下手里的动作，抬起头问你：「你是我的合法伴侣？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你明显地误解了我的反问，向我投射来危险的目光。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">想装以前的许墨？漏洞百出。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「在二十一世纪，我们都叫——」，说最后两个字之前，我凑到了你的耳边：「</span>
  <em class="ql-author-36243717">老公</em>
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你的呼吸一滞，我的世界便瞬间地覆天翻，整个颠倒了过来——现在是你把我压在身下，牢牢制住我的手腕，按在我头的两侧，头发也随之散开。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你狭长的眸子里装着浓到化不开的情绪，一会儿流动着迷离的情欲，一会儿是占有与深情，还时不时闪烁着似是而非的警告：「现在你逃不掉了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">然后我们一起笑了。一起接吻。一起拥抱。一起沉沦。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我们为彼此脱掉了上衣，我的双手在你的背脊上游走，宽厚的肩膀，脊椎上凸起的骨节，凹陷紧绷的腰窝，我想我可以把你的每一根肌肉线条，靠触感深深地印刻在脑海里，但是不够，永远不够，没什么比真实、有温度的你更好了。好到令我想流泪。我好像突然明白你之前眼眶里所含的晶莹从何而来……</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你的吻，一路从眉心、眼角，颠簸到锁骨、乳房，终于穿过肚脐，将要继续向下。你一手托着我的腰，另一只手用两根手指勾着我内裤的边缘往下扯，于是我最后的秘密暴露在你眼前——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <em class="ql-author-36243717">小腹的右侧是你刻下的记号，左侧是你的名字。</em>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">因为是新纹上的，那几个字母的边缘还留有红痕。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">这回你是结结实实的怔住了，你的目光反复在那里流连。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">最后为那几个发烫的字母献上庄重的一吻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">近乎虔诚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">可你的占有欲怕是比原始凶残的猛兽还更贪婪。你像是永远得不到满足一般吸啜着我的每一寸肌肤，在每一处留下标记，宣告那是属于你的领地。只是再次来到那处尚未痊愈的纹身，你改吮为舔，让我错觉像是野兽在为同伴舔舐伤口，血腥却又疗愈。与此同时，你的手指探寻着那条隐秘的河，可是你知道的，只有当你深深地挺入，才会抵达它无人能及的尽头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我感受着你灵巧的指头，它们在那里翻搅的同时，我脑海中浮现出的是它们捏着滴管或是解剖刀时严谨的样子，又或是握着画笔随性、自在地舞蹈，但当你自我排解的时候，它们又会是一副怎样煽情的模样呢？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">是人都有需求的对吧？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">比如，你会像你平时为人那样平静，即使是很有感觉了也不泄露半点，还是更接近现在这样，深情的令人着迷。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">不知不觉盯你看了太久，只有双腿在不自觉地并拢，手上对你的抚摸停了下来。你好像发现了：「不专心。」你下此结论，「在想什么？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「想你自慰时候的表情。」边说我边反手托起你腾空的囊袋，再握着阴茎的根部轻拽过来，那是一个极其露骨的邀请。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你莞尔一笑：「正好，我也迫不及待想展现给你看了。因为我每次高潮的时候，闭起眼睛，就能看到你的样子。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">炙热的情话从来不会过时，我们的默契也不会，从我主动仰头去吻你，演变成你捏着我的下巴逼我跟你接吻，顿时感觉房间里又升温了一度。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「稍等，我去拿保险套。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你试图按下我禁锢住你下体的手，但你没想到我非但没松手，还握得更紧了，像是小孩子生怕心爱的玩具被抢走似的。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「嘶……听话，我不想看你受到伤害，任何意义上的。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你不是想要 Queen 的基因吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「不是我想要，而是 Queen 的基因，只能属于我一个人。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你听懂了我的暗示，于是被我说服。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「……快点……」我知道直白的要求是最好的催情药。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你抚摸着我仰起的脖子，更像是想掐住它的样子，然后将早已硬到不行的性器抵在湿润的穴口：「那我开始了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">即使你提前打了招呼，但一下被你一口气进入到最深处，我还是没忍住倒抽了一口气。太深了，这是唯一剩下的念头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「难受吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「……你太大了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">听到表扬，你便卖力地抽送起来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我的喘息散得无边无际，嘤咛声也不知道跑去了那个调子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你叫得很好听。那里很紧、也很湿。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我们曾经总是不多言。没有交流，只有需求，害怕打破平衡。你不会发表评价，只会警惕于我的反应。所以我习惯于高潮时咬着下唇，阻止任何可能倾泻的呻吟从嘴里流出。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">但此刻荷尔蒙和脑浆搅在一起，根本搞不清身体上的那些神经属于谁，又传递着什么样刺激的信号。我体会到的也许正是身体与灵魂结合之后，独一无二的感受。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我知道你也很有感觉。你不只加快了撞击的速率，声音也变得十分低沉，明显也已经快到极限。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「叫我的名字。看着我。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你低下身子，拥住我。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「只许看着我。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你的不安全感太过强烈，向来是我的疏忽。我的双手很快回绕上来，搂住了你的背。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「许墨……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">对不起三个字被吞没在了你的吻里。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「许墨……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你自暴自弃地发出一声低喘，又立刻开始重新抽送，每一下都狠狠地碾过我的敏感点。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「许墨……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我的意识接近于溃散，腰软地找不到支点，身体快要承受不住一波强似一波的情潮，只能用手攥紧身下的床单。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我觉得我要疯了。或者说我们两个都疯了。以我们的身份，一举一动可能随时被监视着，但抛开那些，我们不过是两个风雨中相依偎的灵魂，普通地不能再普通……</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你的喘息声越来越无法自已，我感觉到你的坚硬又在我体内胀大了一圈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">快感层层累叠，我们都会被它彻底淹没，人类最终还是要屈服于性的欢愉。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <strong class="ql-author-36243717">「许墨——」</strong>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">在到达巅峰的时候，我叫着你的名字，狭窄的甬道随着高潮而反射性地绞紧收缩。你深吸一口气，难以自制地紧紧抱住了我，几乎是同时缴械，一股股的暖流冲进了我的体内。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">放空的意识渐渐回流，压在我身上的重量是如此真实。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">时间可不可以就停驻在这一秒——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">生命线终止也可以——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">反正我已经见过了最美好的东西——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <em class="ql-author-36243717">比如你、比如爱。</em>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left"> </p><h4 class="ql-long-36243717">
    <div class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717"><strong class="ql-size-10 ql-author-36243717"><span class="u">04 探戈</span></strong></div>
</h4><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">那天事后，我们只分享了一碗热粥，便各回各位，各司其职。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我要确保时光通道永远不会对未来的 B.S.打开，我不能让你通过一次次地修改「过去」，导致无数个平行宇宙被创造，只为了一场「</span>
  <em class="ql-author-36243717">完美的进化</em>
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">」，我们生活的世界不是你实验用的小白鼠。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">而关于那场舞会——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">周棋洛告诉我，虽然我可能是特遣属的头号目标，但他请求我务必出席，他们需要搜集更多有关梁季中的情报。同时他本人会以 Helios 的身份，以组织的名义在暗中保护我。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">已经脱离特遣属的白起则是劝我最好不要参加舞会。Queen 的人身安全不止关系到我自己，也关系到全人类的命运，他希望我不要冒险。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">至于在入场时偶遇到的李泽言，虽然没有多说什么，但给我留了一句耐人寻味的暗示，他说：「你今晚的裙子很好看，但可能不太适合跳舞。」于是就匆匆离开了。想必他有他自己的计划。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">而我今天到场的目的很简单——我必须要阻止进化舱项目的推进，而唯一掌握这项技术的你，正在与梁季中合作。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我猜你怂恿了他去找最后的那块拼图，之后再打算斩断他的妄想，告诉他走捷径不可取。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">至于你会用什么方法，我很期待。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">金碧辉煌的大厅里，各界精英名流都有好好端着该有的架子，氛围看起来很平常。就知名度来说，我只是个大学的博士生，远不及那种能用自己名字命名实验室的大科学家，又或者是黄金地段商务楼的拥有者，所以即使拿着一支香槟在角落默默观察一切，也不会特别显眼。除了个别几位绅士看我落单前来礼貌性地打句招呼，比如眼前这位——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">穿着燕尾服，看上去像是有爵位的人。他问我对香槟的口感是否满意，因为他是这家酒庄的老板，我说我不太懂酒，也拒绝了他共舞的邀请。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">这时你打来了电话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「这已经是第三位了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「什么？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「这已经是第三个来搭讪你的男人了。」你的语气听起来玩味，又有些妒忌。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我无声地笑了一下，「原来你一直在监视我。」，目光环顾四周，却没找到你的身影。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我只是提醒你……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「所以你在等什么好戏吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">电话那头传来低低地笑声，然后你再次开口：「现在转身，往9点钟的方向走，看到入口处的长桌了吗？……趁人不注意的时候，蹲下。……我只是提醒你，进来时掉了东西而已。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我握着那把防身用的小刀，不太明白你的用意。你像是又一次使用了读心术：「我相信你的能力，这个只是以防万一。我在二楼的露台等你。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">然后信号就断了，而且大厅忽然一阵喧闹，闪光灯此起彼伏，大概是周明星到场。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我一回头，果然没错。周棋洛脱下墨镜立马和我对上了视线，并给了我一个 wink，而我冲他挥了挥还在通话的手机，他大概也明白我已经有了舞伴，便放心地照顾起四周围追堵截的镜头。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">登上螺旋地楼梯，通往露台的玻璃门出现在眼前，透过它，折射着你的背影。我听过一种说法，说背影，是一个人对另一个人的残忍。但其实，心甘情愿的接受命运才是。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我调整了一下步伐，走向前推开那扇门，热闹和喧嚣全被抛在了身后，落入眼帘的，是你的回眸一笑。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你来了？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「好像时间还早？」我来到你身边，和你看着一样的方向，大堂的入口还有一辆接一辆的高级轿车载着宾客驶来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「因为我的舞伴好像跟抢手，我可不能坐视不管了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我有答应要做你的舞伴吗？」蝉鸣声渐起的初夏适合调情，「其他人都是当面来邀请，还都被我拒绝了，凭什么你一通电话我就得乖乖配合呢？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你转过身来面对着我，很自然地拉起了我的手。沁凉的晚风轻吹着你的刘海，可我还是能感觉到脸颊在渐渐升温，这方面我依然不是你的对手。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「那这位小姐，我能请你跳支舞吗？」语毕，你在我的手背落下一个吻。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <em class="ql-author-36243717">——「独一无二的Black Swan Queen，我将有幸见证您的加冕。」记忆与现实重叠，像是有无数只振翅的蝴蝶，在荒野里飞舞盘旋，斑斓夺目的色彩飞卷成使你我深陷的漩涡。最后只剩下手背上的鳞粉，会被你细细吻去。我早已臣服了。</em>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你邀请的是 Queen 吗？还是我？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「那你会接受 Ares 的邀请，还是许墨的邀请？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <em class="ql-author-36243717">「我贪得无厌——」</em>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <em class="ql-author-36243717">「想要你的全部。」</em>
</p><p class="ql-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <em class="ql-author-36243717">「想要你的全部……」</em>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「许墨教授……对不起，两位打扰了。」这时候玻璃门不合时宜地被一个陌生男人推开，见到我们的动作愣了一下，可才刚说完道歉又马上接下去说：「指挥官有事找您。」很着急的样子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你明显不悦地瞪了回去，对方不由自主地露出紧张的神情。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我现在不想被打扰，话也不想说第二遍。」以 Ares 的气场，在他开口之前，你一句话就把人打发了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「不见见他吗？」在那人走后，我向你提出正题。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我现在更想把时间花在你身上。」你紧了紧牵着我的手，「这里还是太吵了，跟我去一个更安静的地方。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你带我上到一个隐蔽的阁楼，踏上最后一级台阶的同时，舞会的音乐响起，作为开场曲，那是一支令人意外的</span>
  <strong class="ql-author-36243717">
    <em>探戈</em>
  </strong>
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你牵着我的手往你的方向用力一带，瞬时与我掌心交叠、十指相扣。惯性使我撞进你怀里，耳朵贴上了你结实的胸膛，扑通、扑通、心跳声震耳欲聋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">见我差点要错过节拍，你挺了下胸，将我的脸重新暴露在你的视线之下。你低下头，深邃而含情的双眸中倒映着我，虚搂着腰的手指突然扣紧，仿佛在诉说着什么幽深的情话。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">而探戈是一种势均力敌、需要你来我往的舞蹈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">在踏过几个基本的舞步之后，来到下一个重拍，我抬起腿往你的胯骨上勾，你配合地接住了它。高开叉的红色舞裙从侧面撕开，我的整条腿裸露在空气中被一览无余，如果这支舞有观众，他们将会看到你手指划过我大腿根部时的小动作。你曾在那里留下过吻痕，但你的手指似乎是想重新标记。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我为你这不专业的态度瞪了你一眼，结果你回敬了我一个老派探戈中才有的 Lunge 舞步——用暗劲捕获我的重心，同时悄然后踏步伐，我被迫稳住重心的腿直插你的内跨，于是我和你的大腿内侧紧密相贴。即便那修长匀称的腿有足够的力量主导，你还是喜欢用些心机，不愧是你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36243717 ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">前奏过后，乐曲进入了相对舒缓的段落，我们转换了身位，你现在在我的背后，轻轻拥着我，我们同步而协调地摆动着腰肢和腿。不知道你有意无意，反正温热的呼吸全撒在了我的脖子上。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">昏暗的阁楼里光线浮沉，周围的物体都变成了模糊的黑影，在我的视野里晃动。不知为什么我的意识变得有些涣散，就连身体也好像失去了控制一般，只随着你的牵引而动。混沌一片的脑海仿佛被雾气遮盖，远远回荡着一个朦胧的声音——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">是你在喊我的名字。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「许墨……」我喃喃地叫你，而后思绪一下被拉了回来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你醒过来了？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「怎么回事？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「这音乐能控制 Evolver。」你的语气听起来早就知道，「但你的能力太强，它夺不走你太久的意识。继续吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">乐曲还在进行，而且是到了高潮激烈的部分。我从你怀里旋转出来，重新向你伸出手，我们在提琴与手风琴的共鸣下对峙，在钢琴和低音贝斯的节奏下共舞，跌宕起伏。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">尾声的重音沉底，你却在 ending pose 之后挥手领我转了一个华尔兹的圈。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我还不理解是何用意，在你面前将将停住时，只见你单膝跪地，手握天鹅绒的方盒，那是一颗在极暗之处也能璀璨的钻石，像极了你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <strong class="ql-author-36243717">「嫁给我好吗？」</strong>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我还没来得及作答，气氛就被一阵由远及近的皮靴声打破。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「怎么是你？」你已经先一步起身，防备地站到我身前。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">Altmis 的手腕上绕着的那条小蛇突然苏醒过来与我对视，反着光的鳞片充满了敌意。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我奉命行事。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「奉谁的命？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「这不重要。重要的是，你和 Queen 在今晚都得死。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717"> 「好大的口气。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「少废话！」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">话音刚落，Altmis 抬起手，凭空而生的灰色雾气夹带着让人窒息的危险，瞬间朝我扑来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我还没反应过来，就已经被你拉向某个角落，躲过一劫。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">这个狭小的房间刚好够跳双人舞，但三个人就显得很拥挤了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">而且很明显，你对我的保护更进一步地激怒了 Altmis。她皱了皱眉，立刻发动下一波攻击，这次的目标是你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「小心——」我动用Evol迅速在我们和她之间撑起一道屏障。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">Altmis 被震地向后踉跄了几步，灰色的雾气猛地散开。但她并不甘心，很快又重新汇聚力量。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">这一次还是被我精准的击破，并且她似乎被自己的力量反噬，跌倒在墙角，痛苦地捂着头，好像在和什么拼命的对抗。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我和你交换了一个眼神。Altmis 却趁此空档，发动搏命一击的输出，甚至不顾嘴角直流的鲜血。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">但结果只能是徒劳的，烟雾打在了墙上，留下裂缝。这次我没有回击。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">看起来 Altmis 正受着某种力量的深痛折磨，眼神中透露着泠冽的杀意，但 Evol 根本就很虚弱。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「够了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">所以当她再一次抬手，试图凝结起那团灰色雾气的时，你的话音落下，烟雾便也消失得无隐无踪。我看见你禁锢住了她的手腕，眼里有些惋惜的蔑视，随后一记手刀将她放倒在地。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「她……」我心情复杂的望着躺地上穿着紧身皮衣的女人，思考着拥有特殊能力的我们到底做错了什么，没有人是生来就活在异端的。这并不是什么圣母心，正因为我曾经杀死过她一次，我更明白没有人有权利支配别人的命运，所以二十一世纪末由你主导的进化舱的项目从来只有求同，没有伐异的理念。但人类还是……</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你摸了摸我的头，安慰我说：「她会没事的。但我的任务还没有完成，再陪我一下。」你亲昵的语气，让我对你接下来的计划毫无戒备。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你拉着我的手走下阁楼，慌乱的脚步和一些呼喊声渐渐放大，洗脑的音乐声已经停止，楼下的 Evolver 都和 Altmis 一样被控制了？我被你带到二楼的连廊，心中的猜想因为一声枪响被迫中断。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「梁季中下达了射杀命令，因为他控制 Evolver 的计划失败。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">回想起周棋洛和李泽言的种种行为，再看看身边一脸笃定的你，今晚这局面的答案便呼之欲出，想必现在是轮到你上场了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你沉着地掀开墙边一块不起眼的黑色油纸，底下露出的长杆让我倒吸一口凉气——</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">是一把早已准备好的狙击步枪。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">虽然不是没经历过几次火拼的场面，但确实没想过你会带这种大家伙。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你蹲下来熟练地装好弹夹，枪托抵上肩膀，打开瞄准镜—— 「砰」，干脆地就是一枪，然后我看到一个穿着特签署制服的人瞬间跪地。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">枪管还冒着烟，你微眯的眼睛就透过瞄准镜，开始寻找下一个目标。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">楼下杂乱的枪声和此起彼伏的尖叫，成为了最完美的掩体，加之枪口的消音器，使得枪声来源的判断难上加难。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">—— 「砰」。你再次扣动扳机又是一枪，这次是移动靶，狙到了一个黑衣人的手腕，他手里的枪瞬间滑落，只剩下对面收到惊吓的妇人还在原地抱头痛哭。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">枪口再次移动，这一次对准了指挥官粱季中。你先是给了一枪，让子弹擦过他耳朵，钉入他身后的墙面。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你的威胁让他终于意识到事态的严重性，他立刻下令黑衣人保护自己，这又是你的计谋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">—— 「砰」。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">最后一声枪响，弹壳叮当落地。粱季中捂着肩膀踉跄倒地，他周围的特警面面相觑，依然没有找到子弹从何而来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「走了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">表演落幕，你卸下弹夹，仿佛对身后的场面丝毫没有留恋。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">从礼堂出来，我看到大批穿着白色制服的人冲了进去，想必是白起的人。这注定是个不会安宁的夜晚。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">夜深了一些，温度也随之跌了几度。你脱下黑色的风衣披在我肩上，又重新拉起我的手。从今晚在露台遇到你开始，不管你带我去哪里，都是像现在这样牢牢的牵着我。你想让我安心，对我表达钦慕，甚至是献上了以爱为名的承诺，但你有太多秘密了。比如无论是和 Altmis 的交手，还是刚才的射击，你都没有使用你的 Evol，再有，倘若粱季中准备的洗脑舞曲是针对 Evolver 的话，为什么你又可以保持清醒全身而退？</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你的 Evol 呢？」我在宁静的街道上向你抛出这个问题。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">对于我的发问，你好像等了好久一般，放慢了脚步，沉下一口气：「被我丢掉了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「为什么？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你不问我是怎么做到的？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「是你的话，想做的事和想得到的东西，都一定会得到……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「那可不一定。」你停下前进的步伐，转过身来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「……嗯？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「比如你。你还没有答应要嫁给我。」你又重新拿出了钻戒，明幌幌的光在我眼前晃啊晃。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">钻石太碍眼，挡住我看你的眼睛了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我拉着你的手腕，对着你的嘴唇吻了上去，另一只勾住你的脖子。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你的唇干燥而温暖。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">我们深深地拥抱在了一起，你的身上满是眷恋的气息，我们用力地像是想把彼此揉进对方的骨肉里一般。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">直到我踮脚踮地腿快抽筋，才舍得松开你。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「抱歉，这次还是没能带你去挑选戒指，喜欢吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你把戒指推进我的中指，尺寸刚好……夜色刚好。路灯的光线也刚好。只要是你，就刚好。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-long-36243717 ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left">
  <em class="ql-author-36243717">如果有无数个平行宇宙，就让我停留在有你的那一个。</em>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-left"> </p><h4 class="ql-long-36243717">
    <div class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717"><strong class="ql-size-10 ql-author-36243717"><span class="u">05 尾声</span></strong></div>
</h4><p></p><blockquote class="ql-long-36243717">
  <p></p>
  <div class="ql-blockquote-item ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
    <p>
      <em class="ql-author-36243717">「想要追求真正的进化，就要砍掉多余的枝杈。那些多余的枝杈上或许结着甜美硕大的果实，很多人会被这些果实吸引，甚至忘记自己最终的目标是向上生长。而这样的人，迟早会死于自己的贪欲，葬身于腐烂的果实之中。」</em>
    </p>
  </div>
</blockquote><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">你说那是你抛掉 Evol 的原因。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「总之现在我就是个普通人了，还要拜托你好好保护我哦。」你眯起眼睛，笑得像只狡黠的狐狸。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你要我相信刚才还扛着狙的人，说的这种话？你离 『普通人』这三个字的距离有多远，不需要我强调吧？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我只是个一百多岁的老头子。」见我抬杠，你更变本加厉，甚至还微微撅嘴。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你是在暗示我老了吗？！」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「那倒不是。况且我想和你一切变老，到走不动路的那一天，我依然爱你。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「……你怎么那么肉麻啊？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「你是第一天认识我吗？」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「虽然不是，但你是今天才突然变成这样！」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「这样说起来的话，以前的你说话也不会带惊叹的语气……」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「……你！」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「好了，不逗你了……不过你最好是尽快习惯这样的我，之后的日子，直到两百岁、还有两百岁之后的时光，都要麻烦你一直一直陪着我了。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">法式热吻向来是令人沉迷的，从轻柔优雅的啄吻，到舌与舌的纠缠挑动，将热忱深深探入所爱之人的灵魂，最后以一个点到即止的吻来封印。</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「我们还在大马路上呢。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">「所以接下来的事，我只能带你回家再继续。」</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">【END】</span>
</p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><p class="ql-align-justify"> </p><h4 class="ql-long-36243717">
    <div class="ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717"><strong class="ql-author-36243717"><span class="u">后记</span></strong></div>
</h4><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">首先非常感谢读到这里的你。如果再愿意听我废话几句关于创作这篇文章的心路历程，那真是感激不尽。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">这个故事早在一年多以前就有了雏形，当时有了前 1/3 的构想，主要是希望有一个不同于悠然的女主。想看看代入另一种性格、偏向理性以及更为独立的人格，会和许墨或者 Ares 发生怎样的化学反应。中间一度写得很痛苦，两个角色都很擅长保持距离，于是他们产生羁绊的几率就远远降低。后来随着时间的推移，我有了更长时间和恋与中的许墨相接触，在这里非常感谢叠纸的文案将他矛盾又克制的性格刻画的丰满起来，让我在 33-34 章的主线剧情更新后，有了重新拾起这篇文章的决心。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">终于开始重新码字的时候，依然遇到了诸多不自信。比如我发现我很难将相对复杂的世界观设定，用简单的语句表达出来，长篇大论的阐述只会让故事失去本身的吸引力，也会让人物的行为语言变为服务于世界观的工具。但反过来，这不只是一个单纯的爱情故事，我想传达的东西很多，甚至是有些负载了。一度我想要删减掉一些观点的陈述，但难以取舍，而且会对故事逻辑的合理性产生影响，所以最后将他们都留了下来。</span>
</p><p class="ql-text-indent-1 ql-align-justify ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">无论你读完以后是否认同，至少我在写的时候是真正深切的思考过这些问题，我想这就够了。</span>
</p><p class="ql-long-36243717">
  <span class="ql-author-36243717">       最后的最后，如果你愿意留下你的看法与意见，非常欢迎留言讨论。</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
</body>
</html>